A user can be offered services where the services are executed predominantly on a server and the user accesses the services using a client that is in communication with the server via a network connection. The services can be composed of complex processes that are supported by software, processing, storage, and other resources that are available to the server without significant resource requirements from the client. However, one problem with this model for offering services is that there are limitations for the communication between the server and the client. For example, there is a finite time that it takes for information to travel between the server and the client or the client and the server. In addition, in order to support the complex processing available on the server, the client may need to provide the server information in many forms and configurations.